Alors ça y est, tu pars ?
by AkiNishikido
Summary: OS JinJun, Jin part aux US et Jun est à présent sur de ses sentiments. Suivi de "Ton plus grand fan, c'est moi". OS PiJun. Jun ne reçoit plus de lettres, Pi et lui mènent l'enquête...'tanjoubi Sev !
1. Alors ça y'est, tu pars ?

Couples : JinJun /!\ ...Yaoi (désolée pour celles qui voyaient plus un JunJin ! Pour moi c'est l'inverse :'D)

Note : Bon, voilà le premier OS spécial Jun que j'offre à ma Sev-sempai pour son anniversaire (=^^=) 27 ans c'est pas rien sempai, ça se fêêête ! Pour ce couple ultra-moe-fondant j'ai longuement hésité à faire un lemon. Et puis finalement … je me suis dit que non. Enfin si, mais ce ne sera pas « détaillé » Enfin vous verrez. Et puis si vous en voulez vraiment un je sortirai un lemon JinJun plus tard promis :'D J'espère que ça va te plaire & que ça va plaire à tout le monde d'ailleurs. (=^^=)v

{La magie du dieu fanfic fait que je peux changer de narrateur et de temps quand bon me semble et puis si ça vous plait pas bah jvous emmerde. (L)}

* * *

**Alors ça y est, tu pars ? **

_L'amour n'attend pas, mais que faire si on n'a pas le temps d'aimer ?_

_Alors ça y est, tu pars ?

Il était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il était là depuis vingt bonnes minutes, mais c'est seulement maintenant qu'il se décidait à parler. Un autre homme, au fond de la pièce, s'afférait à faire ses valises, et à ranger de fond en comble la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait. Entendant la remarque de son sempai, il s'arrêta en plein mouvement et soupira.

_Oui. Je m'en vais.

_Ah.

Il reprit aussi sec, jetant des regards inquiets à sa montre de temps en temps, et ferma un premier sac, puis souffla de soulagement. Voilà, il n'avait plus qu'à ranger sa loge et à aller jeter ou donner tout ce dont il n'avait plus besoin. Il mit par terre tous les coussins du canapé, pour vérifier que rien n'était allé se perdre en dessous, les remit en place, les enleva de nouveau, histoire d'être bien sur, ferma et rouvrit les placards à maintes reprises, puis son regard se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_Matsumoto-sempai, tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps ?

Jun sursauta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son kouhai l'appeler ainsi. D'habitude c'était plutôt « Eh Jun ! Tu peux pas m'avancer un peu de fric ? » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai ça ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore parti ? Il aurait pu simplement lui dire au revoir, comme tout le monde, et vérifier qu'il avait bien enregistré son numéro de téléphone...mais non, il se tenait debout comme un piquet inutile, et commençait à se sentir un peu idiot.

_Euh je... je sais pas, je pourrais peut-être t'aider non ?

_Non.

_Ah ? D'accord.

_C'est gentil de te proposer hein mais...

_Mais quoi ?

_J'aimerais bien pouvoir rester un peu seul.

_...Ah ! Je vois. Oui, oui bien sur, je m'en vais.

_...Tu ne t'en vas pas, là.

_Euh...

Il se mordit la lèvre, gêné, et porta une soudaine attention à ses pieds.

_Non, pas vraiment en effet.

_Bon.

Il soupira de nouveau.

_C'est moi qui m'en vais alors. Libre à toi de rester dans cette salle vide.

Il balança son sac sur son épaule, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Marmonnant un léger « pardon... » il bouscula Matsumoto du bout du bras et s'engagea dans le couloir. Il fallut quelques secondes au membre de Arashi avant de réagir. Il passa sa tête par la porte et cria :

_Ah...Attends ! Jin !

_Quoi encore !

_Tu...tu t'en vas vraiment ?

_...J'ai eu cette discussion avec des milliers de personnes ! Dont toi ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas tout simplement accepter que j'ai envie de suivre ma propre voie, et de faire ce qui me plaît vraiment, hein ?

_Ah non mais tu fais ce que tu veux ! Ça me va très très bien !

_Tant mieux.

Il se retourna. Jun se précipita alors dans le couloir.

_Ah, non, attends, Jin ! Jiiin !

Ce dernier se retourna, presque exaspéré.

_Mais quoiii encooore ?

_...En fait je crois que ça me va pas très bien du tout …

Akanishi soupira, et esquissa un léger sourire avant de retourner jusqu'à sa loge et de se planter devant son sempai.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? On va continuer à se voir de temps en temps, c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Jun fronça légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'il sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus fort. Non, ce n'était pas suffisant, ce n'était absolument pas suffisant ! Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Se cachait-il derrière cette façade insensible, parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres Johnny's, ou parce qu'il avait honte d'avouer que, quand même, ils allaient tous (ou presque...) lui manquer ?

_Mais comment tu peux dire ça ?

_Je dis les choses comme elles sont Matsumoto-sempai. On...

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça …

De quel droit l'appelait-il ainsi ? Quand, où et pourquoi avait-il décidé de rajouter 'sempai' à son nom ? Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Pourtant, il le savait, que ce genre d'appellation ne le laissait pas de marbre. Il le savait, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant, alors qu'il devait partir ? Alors qu'ils ne se reverraient plus avant longtemps, très, trop longtemps...

_Comme tu voudras...dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Je disais : on a jamais été très proche toi et moi et...

_Tu rigoles ? Dernièrement on s'est vachement rapproché même que...

_Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment apprécié.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait di...

_On n'a jamais vraiment parlé toi et moi, on s'est beaucoup vu en soirée, mais c'est tout, alors pas la peine de venir me jouer tout un sketch pour mon départ, pas la peine de faire ton gentil sur la fin.

_Quoi ?

Tout autours de lui s'arrêta. Tout s'était mis en pause, le temps qu'il comprenne un peu ce que son kouhai voulait dire par là, le temps que les informations parviennent dans l'ordre à son cerveau, qu'elle prenne un sens et qu'il puisse lui répondre correctement.

_Mais non mais j'ai toujours été...j'ai jamais été...ou eu l'impression de...et puis tu m'as jamais vraiment dit que...je suis pas...

Akanishi lui sourit, s'inclina poliment et lui fit dos.

_Au revoir Matsumoto-sensei ! lui lança-t-il avant de sortir de son champ de vision.

Ledit Matsumoto-sensei avait été touché en plein coeur. Aïe. Adossé contre le mur, une main sur sa poitrine, il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

_Mais non mais pourquoi il...maiiiis-euuuh...

Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Voilà, Jin Akanishi était parti. Il était rentré chez lui, allait faire ses valises, et puis il s'envolerait vers Los Angeles. Loin, tellement loin d'ici. Il ne resterait plus rien de lui. Il aurait tout emporté. Dans moins d'une journée, ce serait fini. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il pleura silencieusement. Et donc, Jin partait, sans rien lui dire de plus. Il pleura encore. En plus, Jin avait une mauvaise image de lui. Il pleurait encore. Ça lui faisait mal, partout, il souffrait. Et donc, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait fort, si fort que c'en était douloureux. Mais il ne fallait pas le dire. Il fallait garder ça secret, car aimer un autre homme, c'est pas bien. Et l'ex membre de KAT-TUN était le premier à le dire. Mais il l'aimait quand même, il l'aimait de tout son coeur, de tout son corps, de tout son être. Jusqu'à en crier de douleur.

_« C'est quand tu partis, que je te vis t'éloigner, puis disparaître, que tout autours de moi prit enfin un sens. Avec ton départ, s'écroulait mon monde. Mon monde, c'était toi. » _

Jun laissa tomber son crayon sur le sol. Il était affalé sur la table, les yeux mi-clos, encore brûlés par les larmes. Voilà qu'il se mettait à écrire des phrases dignes d'un shojo maintenant ! Ça n'allait vraiment plus. Rien n'allait vraiment plus. Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que Jin ne s'en était jamais rendu compte ? Est-ce que ça ne se voyait pas suffisamment, dans ses yeux emplis de désirs ? Est-ce que ça ne s'entendait pas assez dans sa voix tremblante lorsqu'il lui parlait ? Est-ce que le simple fait de suivre Akanishi, de ne jamais vouloir le quitter, et de le regarder dans l'ombre, n'était la plus flagrante des preuves ? Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il faisait de son mieux pour être discret ! Des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues lorsqu'il dut se rendre à l'évidence. C'était de Bakanishi dont on parlait. Quoi qu'il y avait aussi une autre possibilité : il avait compris, tous comme les autres Johnny's, mais ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Oui, de toute évidence, c'était forcément ça. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de Jun, et ceci, il lui avait bien fait comprendre. Alors il était parti sans rien lui dire, peut-être pour laisser de lui une méchante image, pour que Jun soit déçu et arrive à se détacher... ! Mais Jun ne sera jamais déçu. Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'y parviendra pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Alors voilà, Jin ne l'aimait pas. Voilà aussi pourquoi il l'évitait. Dans la pièce d'à côté, il entendait les quatre autres membres de son groupe rire et s'amuser en travaillant. Ils avaient décidé de le laisser un peu seul. Lui, regardait à présent fixement le pot à stylo qui trônait devant lui sur son bureau. Du bout des doigts, il en attrapa un, et l'amena devant ses yeux embués.

_C'est...c'est celui de Jin... se murmura-t-il à lui même d'une voix étranglé. Il l'a oublié... c'est le stylo de Jin...

Il se laissa tomber sur la table, serrant fort l'objet entre ses doigts. Un contact indirect, finalement, c'était comme un contact indirect. Un contact avec Jin. Il en avait si rarement eu...voilà qui confirmait encore sa théorie. Jin l'évitait. Il ne voulait pas de lui, même pas en ami. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, et entre deux hoquets, il murmurait son nom, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'un profond soupire le tire de son état comateux.

_L'appeler en serrant son stylo ne le fera pas revenir Jun...

_Shôôôôô...laisse moi tranquille...

_Jun, on dirait une loque, j'ai pitié rien qu'à te regarder.

_Ninoooo va-t-en...

_C'est vrai. Tu me fais de la peine, mais tu m'énerves aussi, à rester comme ça sans rien faire, juste à pleurer, comme une jeune fille qui aurait eu son premier chagrin d'amour.

_Ils ont raison. Bouge toi un peu Jun.

_Eeeh ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous ici ?

Il se retourna difficilement, se frotta les yeux histoire d'y voir un peu plus claire. Les quatre plus précieux de ses amis étaient adossés contre le mur, côte à côte, les bras croisés. Jun ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision.

_Vous êtes cool comme ça, faudrait vous prendre en photo.

_Là n'est pas la question, reprit Ninomiya, on aimerait savoir ce qui te met dans un état pareil.

_A votre avis ? Vous l'avez bien vu, non ?

_De quoi ?

_Que … que...que...mais tu sais !

_Je sais quoi ?

_Ben que je euh...que j'aime Jin. Tu vois ?

_Que QUOI ?

_Que jèmji...

_Et en japonais ça donne ?

_QUE J'AIME JIN PUTAIN ! ...Pardon.

_Eh bah voilà. On y arrive. Et tu lui as dit ?

_Eeeeh ? Non mais t'es fou ou quoi ! Il m'aime pas du tout ! Je dirais même qu'il me déteste ! Tu as pas vu comme il essaie de m'éviter tout le temps ? Sur qu'il a compris et que je le dégoûte !

Ohno Satoshi tira une chaise et s'assit, fixant son ami du regard.

_Eh, c'est de Bakanishi dont on parle je te rappelle. À mon avis il aurait plutôt été du genre à faire comme si de rien n'était, ou à te demander innocemment : « eh, tu serais pas amoureux de moi toi ? »

_Bah je...mais alors il pas compris du tout ?

_C'est plus probable, oui, confirma Aiba Masaki.

_Ah...finalement, c'est mieux comme ça alors. Il est juste froid et distant avec moi parce qu'il ne m'apprécie pas tout court.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il soit froid ou distant avec toi, intervint Shô.

_Lui en tout cas, pense que je le suis. Je...voulais pas qu'il parte tout à l'heure alors je suis un peu resté avec lui, et il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à faire comme si j'étais gentil et son meilleur ami, juste parce qu'il partait aujourd'hui.

_Ah...alors il est vraiment simplement bête...

_Et puis aussi...il m'a appelé Matsumoto-sensei.

Jun se laissa de nouveau tomber sur la table, sentant les larmes monter en lui.

_...Je comprends pas. Il t'appelle sensei, dis que t'es pas assez proche de lui mais te dit au revoir froidement ?

_Non mais vous êtes stupides ? s'exclama Nino.

_Hein ? Quoi, pourquoi ?

_Tss...vous y connaissez rien ou quoi ? Riida, Shô, Aiba-kun, sortez.

_Pardon ?

_Sortez, laissez le un peu respirer, vous voyez bien qu'il pleure encore !

_AAAAHHH gomen gomen !

Ils sortirent précipitamment de la salle, campant devant la porte pour être au courant de l'évolution de la chose. Nino se retrouva seul à seul avec son ami. Il s'assit devant lui, quelque peu hésitant. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire. Ce fut finalement Jun qui rompu le silence.

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je dois faire Nino, je suis perdu...

_Tu l'aimes, hein ?

_Je...je peux pas vivre sans lui...c'est horrible...j'ai jamais eu autant mal.

Kazunari posa une main sur son épaule et frotta doucement son dos d'un geste réconfortant.

_L'aéroport de Narita est à une heure et demie d'ici. Jin doit y être dans six heures il me l'a dit. Va là bas. Trouve le. Et dis lui au revoir convenablement. Dis lui que tu l'aimes.

_Heeeiiin ? Mais t'es fou ! Il me déteste ! Ça va juste l'énerver encore plus !

_Jun, Jun...moi je pense qu'il t'aime.

_Qu-qu-qu-qu-quoi ?

_Il t'appelle Matsumoto-sensei parce qu'il sait que tu adores ça, il reste presque tout le temps avec toi, il est là où tu es, quand tu y es, c'est limite comme s'il te suivait, et dès que tu as le dos tourné il te regarde, je vois pas plus flagrant ! …. Et après ça, il te dit des choses méchantes juste avant de partir pour Los Angeles, pour que tu te souviennes de lui comme un sale type, et que tu ne le regrettes pas trop car ça lui ferait mal au coeur de te savoir triste. C'est pas les attitudes d'un mec amoureux ça ?

_Eh ? Eh ? Eh ? Non, non, attends, sur les derniers points c'est tout à fait moi ça, pas lui !

_MAIS T'ES AUSSI BÊTE QUE LUI OU QUOI ? BAKATSUMOTO !

_Eh ! M'insulte pas comme ça !

_Raaah désolé, mais vous êtes vraiment désespérants ! Raides dingues l'un de l'autre est pas capable de vous en rendre compte ! On a beaucoup parlé dernièrement alors je suis sur de moi...enfin non mais...Bon, je me trompe peut-être, mais si tu veux en avoir le coeur net, si tu veux pouvoir enfin vider ton sac après toutes ces années, avant qu'il ne parte, tu ferais mieux de te grouiller !

Et sur ces mots il claqua la porte.

Jun était de nouveau seul, son cerveau avait littéralement bugué. Il était comme mis sur pause, le temps que les informations récoltées prennent un sens. Il était tout simplement impossible que Jin soit amoureux de lui ! Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens ! Depuis quand Nino disait des idioties pareils ? Jun croisait très souvent Jin, en effet, mais c'était parce qu'il le suivait, et non l'inverse … quoi qu'ils se croisaient très souvent tout court en fait. Mais cela s'expliquait : le bâtiment n'était pas si grand, et Jin bougeait toujours d'étages en étages. C'est vrai qu'Akanishi avait été méchant, froid et distant avec lui ces derniers jours, mais c'est juste car il partait et qu'il ne voulait pas que Jun soit trop triste. Ou qu'il le détestait tout simplement. C'est vrai qu'il croisait très souvent le regard de Jin, mais c'est bien parce que c'est lui qui le regardait et non l'inverse … quoi que pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent il fallait que tous les deux se regardent, non ?

Et il l'avait appelé Matsumoto-sempai, et Matsumoto-sensei, et tout en ne sachant pas qu'il était aimé de Jun, il lui avait reproché de ne pas être assez gentil avec lui.

Et puis il était parti.

Et Jun l'aimait.

Et maintenant Nino affirmait que Jin aussi.

Ce fut le déclic, Matsumoto se releva d'un bond de sa chaise, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit brutalement.

_WAAAAAAH ! crièrent, surpris, les quatre jeunes hommes qui attendaient derrière la porte.

Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à eux, et traversa le couloir.

_Ch...Chotto matte, Jun ! appela Nino.

Matsumoto se retourna d'un coup sec. Son ami courut jusqu'à lui et posa une main sur son épaule, essoufflé. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en disant à Jun d'aller retrouver Jin à l'aéroport. Et si le jeune homme ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Il était plutôt sur de lui, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, Matsumoto serait effondré, il lui en voudrait toute sa vie...mais en même temps, au moins, il serait libéré, non ? Ah, mais il faisait peut-être une bêtise, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il aille à..

_Quoi ?

D'un cri, il le tira de sa rêverie. Kazunari se mordit la lèvre un long moment. Il fallait le dissuader de...

_Mais quoi !

Une flamme brûlait dans le regard de Jun. Une flamme d'obstination. De passion. Il avait un but, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, il était décidé. Nino serra sa main sur son épaule et le poussa dans le couloir.

_Bonne chance !

_...Ouais !

Il partit en courant.

(P.O.V Jun)

Je lance mon billet au chauffeur de taxi. Comme prévu, je lui donne un ou deux billets de plus, pour avoir accepté de rouler plus vite -et plus dangereusement que la norme. La voiture repart aussi sec, et je me retrouve devant l'aéroport. Il pleut comme il n'a jamais plu. Des tonnes d'eau s'abattent sur moi, mais je ne le remarque plus. Je secoue la tête, histoire de me remettre les idées en plus. Je n'ai plus le temps d'hésiter maintenant. Je cours, comme il ne m'a jamais été donné de courir, comme si la mort était à ma trousse, et la vie devant moi : et c'est exactement ça. La mort va me rattraper et me ronger peu à peu si je retourne chez moi maintenant. Alors je cours, je continue de courir, ma vie est en jeu, un bruit assourdissant de voitures, de gens et d'avions me tape dans les oreilles, je suis trempé jusqu'aux os et mort de froid : je n'ai même pas pris le temps de m'habiller plus chaudement. Le ciel est gris, déprimant, il pèse sur mes épaules. Les énormes nuages noirs que je vois au loin ne présagent rien de bon. Il ne faut pas en tenir compte, ça ne va être qu'un orage, ça n'influera pas sur les évènements à venir. Est-ce que c'est bien de faire ça ? Est-ce que je suis pas en train de faire une connerie monumentale ? Je commence à paniquer. Mais ce n'est plus le moment ! Je peux plus maintenant ! ...pourtant c'est tellement évident qu'il ne m'aime pas ! TANT PIS, je dois en avoir le coeur net. Il faut au moins que je lui dise. De toute façon, il s'en va, je n'ai rien à perdre. J'entre enfin dans l'entrée de l'aéroport. Je suis essoufflée, je respire mal, je vais encore réussir à tomber malade...Aiba va m'engueuler si j'arrive au boulot avec la crève... il s'inquiète trop pour moi lui, aussi... Je tourne la tête à droite, à gauche, c'est bien sympa d'être ici mais comment je suis sensé le trouver, le Jin ? Je cours d'un point A à un point B, ça ne sert à rien, mais c'est bien la seule chose que je peux faire. Je me vois mal demander à l'accueil d'appeler Jin Akanishi...encore plus mal de crier son nom...certaines filles se retournent vers moi. Elles me reconnaissent, sans doute, je ne prends même pas la peine de leur sourire : désolé les filles, mais il y a plus important. J'en vois deux ou trois qui crient, hystériques, je me dépêche de passer mon chemin, certaines ont eu le temps de me prendre en photo, tant mieux pour elle, je m'en fiche. Jin. Je commence à flipper. Et si son avion était parti ? Et si j'étais arrivé en retard ? C'est impossible, il est trop tôt. Une fille tente de me parler. Je ne lui réponds même pas. Jin. Et si Nino s'était trompé ? Si son avion était déjà parti ? Comment je fais, moi, si il est déjà parti ? Je sens les larmes monter en moi. Je ne dois pas pleurer ici. Pas si des fans me voient. Je meurs de froid. Ma gorge se serre. Il ne peut pas être déjà parti ! Pas avec tout ce que j'ai à lui dire ! J'ai pris conscience de tant de choses, ce n'est pas le moment de me dire que je ne le verrais plus ! Jin. Jin ! Jin ! Je cours jusqu'aux panneaux d'affichages des horaires. Je lève la tête et cherche l'avion pour Los Angeles. Il n'y est pas. Comment ça il n'y est pas ? Ça veut dire qu'il est déjà parti...ou qu'il n'est pas pour avant plusieurs heures ? Je panique. Mon coeur s'accélère. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !

_« You are my soul, soul, itsumo sugu soba ni aru... »_

Merde. Mon portable sonne. C'est pas le moment..

_« …..dare mo jama dekinai... »_

Je peux pas répondre. Pas le temps.

_«...asurete, maki okose, arashi... »_

Et si c'était Jin ?

_« Arashi... »_

qui m'appelle pour me dire qu'il ne part plus ?

_« for dr... »_

_Mochi mochi ?

_Mochi mochi ? Jun ?

_Ah, Nino ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ressens quand même une légère pointe de déception. Même si je sais bien que c'était impossible.

_Jun, c'est terrible !

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est terrible ? Je suis déjà assez paniqué comme ça, n'empire pas les choses !

_T'es à l'aéroport ?

_Ouais, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs ! Beaucoup trop ! Mais QUOI ?

_Jin. Jin est chez lui, Nishiki' vient de me dire que Jin avait oublié des affaires là bas et qu'il y était encore. Son avion est pour ce soir tu...

_Je vais chez lui.

_Quoi ? Tu peux l'attendre à l'aéroport non ?

_T'es fou ! On est débile, à l'aéroport, il sera entouré de gardes et je pourrais même pas l'approcher ! Et quand bien même je l'approche, je lui dis quoi, devant des dizaines de personnes, hein ?

_Putain t'as raison...

_Alors je vais chez lui. C'est la meilleure solut...

_MAIS QU'EST-CE TU FOUS ENCORE A PARLER, COURS !

_...Ja nee !

Je raccroche, balance le portable au fond de mon sac. Tout est une question de secondes maintenant. Je ne peux plus réfléchir. Je n'ai même plus le temps de penser. Si je ne me dépêche pas, je n'aurai jamais le temps de l'aimer.

Je suis devant chez lui. Je n'ai pas pris de taxi : il n'habite pas loin de l'aéroport. Mais maintenant, je suis mort de froid. Je suis trempé, je suis gelé, je suis tremblant, je dois faire peine à voir. Moi qui voulais me déclarer de la plus belle façon possible, je vais arriver devant lui comme un pouilleux, je vais arriver en piètre état, je vais le lui dire en toussant et en reniflant. Mais tant pis, je lui dirai quand même.

Oui mais si il ne m'aime pas ?

Si il ne partage pas mes sentiments ?

Si il me répond tout bêtement : « Ah ? Mais je le savais tu sais! »

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'ai grimpé les escaliers de son appartement. Je suis sur le palier, juste devant sa porte. Mais ma main se bloque. Mon coeur aussi. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ? J'ai jamais été aussi téméraire. Impulsif. Imprudent. Gamin. Je laisse tomber mollement mon bras le long de mon corps. Et voilà. Je vais repartir, je vais rentrer à la Johnny's, je ne lui aurai rien dit, mais c'est tellement mieux comme ça. De toute façon, il va partir ! Alors si j'apprends qu'il m'aime, ça ne fera que nous détruire tous les deux. Son départ nous détruira. Et si il ne m'aime pas...je serai libéré, je serai détruit et libéré, et lui partira avec ma révélation en tête. Et ça le perturbera sûrement durant tout son voyage. Et si un jour il revient, il ne me regardera même pas. Et si il sait déjà que je l'aime, mais qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments ? Alors je serai juste ridiculisé. Mais je me sentirais quand même libéré d'un énorme poids. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je dois lui dire...je veux lui dire...je veux être sur, et tant pis si ça fait mal, ça fera mal dans tous les cas …

_Je le revois. Je l'entends. Je l'entends crier mon nom, de sa voix si envoûtante, de sa voix si douce. « MATSUMOTO-SEMPAAAAAAI ! » Je me retourne. Surpris. Mon coeur se serre quand je le vois. J'avais déjà entendu parler de lui, déjà junior, il était populaire. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Hmmm...ah, oui, Jin Akanishi, des KAT-TUN. Il me sourit. Un sourire un peu mystérieux, extrêmement charmeur. « Yo. » « Euh...salut ? » Il passe à côté de moi sans rien ajouter d'autres. « ...c'est tout ? » « Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. On m'a dit que tu avais une très jolie voix, mais en fait elle est plutôt bizarre. C'est un peu une voix de canard non ? » Il passe son chemin en riant. « Eeeh ? » Pour qui il se prend lui ? _

Est-ce depuis ce jour là que je m'intéresse à lui ?

_Il est de nouveau là. Une année plus tard. Il s'embellit vraiment avec l'âge. Ses cheveux sont déjà légèrement bouclés. Mes pas m'ont mené à lui sans même que je m'en aperçoive. Il est assis sur le toit, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos. Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux et la lumière du soleil baigne son visage pâle, éclaire sa peau lisse. Je souris en le voyant. Je suis amoureux de lui. _

_Quelques mois plus tard encore, je lui parle pour la première fois. On se croise presque tous les jours, on se regarde, on se sourit, un lien s'est déjà formé entre nous, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment parlé. Alors un jour je me lance.« Ah, salut Jin ! » Il se retourne vers moi, sur son visage, cette petite moue surprise qui le rend si craquant. « Saluuut Matsumoto-sempai ! Comment tu vas ? » « Très bien. Et toi ? » « Super bien. Merci. » _

Est-ce depuis ce jour là que sa voix me fait vibrer ?

_Un petit mois après ça, j'ai son numéro de téléphone. Il m'arrive très souvent de l'appeler, mais c'est lui qui m'envoie le plus de sms. Souvent sans raison, quand il s'ennuie lors des réunions, parfois en plein concert, pour me raconter des bêtises, ou son rapport sur sa journée. Il m'invite à manger. _

Est-ce depuis ce jour là que je souris pour lui ?

_Deux ans, presque trois, ont passé. On se dispute pour la première fois. Je l'avais invité à manger, mais il n'était pas venu. Je l'avais attendu, longtemps, trop longtemps, mais il n'avait pas appelé. Je ne m'énerve pas, mais je lui fait savoir. Je lui fait comprendre à quel point je suis blessé. Il me dit qu'il a eu une réunion prévue à la dernière minute. Je ne le crois pas, j'ai envie de pleurer mais je le cache. Je lui hurle qu'il aurait au moins pu m'appeler. Il s'énerve, manque de me frapper : il a appelé, trois fois, en pleine journée pour me prévenir avant que je n'arrive au restaurant. Mais je n'ai pas répondu. Il me demande d'un ton très narcissique si j'étais avec ma petite amie, si c'est pour ça que je ne répondais pas. Je lui demande s'il est jaloux, avant de lui dire que je n'avais pas mon portable. Il me dit qu'il n'est pas jaloux, mais que la prochaine fois, j'avais intérêt à répondre, qu'il s'est inquiété, que je lui ai fait peur. Ça m'énerve. Il m'abandonne et ensuite il a peur pour moi ? Je lui dit à mon tour qu'on n'est pas un couple. Il me demande si j'en suis sur, me dit qu'il aurait souhaité le contraire, et claque la porte, si fort que j'en ai mal aux oreilles. Je tombe sur le sol. Il a dit ça pour se moquer de moi de toute façon._

Est-ce depuis ce jour là que mes larmes coulent pour lui ?

_Après ça, on s'évite. On se croise tout le temps, mais il ne me parle plus. Il ne me sourit plus. En y repensant, moi non plus je n'essayais jamais de lancer un sujet de conversation. J'étais aussi froid que lui. Mais c'est de sa faute, non ?_

Est-ce depuis ce jour là que mes larmes coulent pour lui ?

_Quand je le revois, plusieurs moi après ça, il m'appelle « Matsumoto-sensei », il m'appelle Junjun, ou Matsumoto, comme si de rien n'était. Mais je pense qu'il me déteste. Depuis notre dispute, j'ai peur. Alors je souris, mais je ne réponds rien. J'ai peur qu'il cherche simplement à se moquer de moi. Je continue de le suivre sans m'en rendre compte, de lui sourire, en y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il essaie souvent de me parler, mais je ne réponds presque jamais. Pourtant, je l'aime. Je vais en soirée avec lui une fois. Je lui parle peu. Plusieurs personnes viennent finir la soirée chez moi. Lui compris. Je lui prête un tee-shirt, ou plutôt, il m'en prend un. Pour qu'il puisse se changer. Il ne me le rendra jamais. Je ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi, mais je ne l'oublie pas. Je pense que lui l'a simplement perdu au fond d'un tiroir._

Est-ce depuis ce jour là que mes pensées lui sont entièrement consacrées ?

_On m'annonce son départ. Tout s'effondre autours de moi. Nous nous rapprochons un peu. C'est vrai que ça peut paraître un peu louche, que je revienne vers lui une semaine avant qu'il ne s'en aille, mais il ne me dit rien à ce sujet. Nous parlons beaucoup. Nous rions de nouveau. Mais il part, il doit partir._

Est-ce depuis ce jour là que mon coeur ne bat que pour lui ?

Je suis devant sa porte. Il s'en va dans peu de temps.

Je ne m'intéresse qu'à lui, sa voix me fait vibrer, je souris pour lui, je pleure pour lui, je ne pense qu'à lui. Mon coeur bat pour lui.

J'ouvre la porte, elle claque contre le mur, je me précipite à l'intérieur de son appartement, je le connais, j'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois. Je me jette dans son salon, mais il n'y a personne, d'ailleurs, la maison me semble bizarrement vide. Je prends peur, non, non, je vous en prie ne me dites pas qu'il est parti ! Je pleure, je pleure déjà depuis vingt bonne minutes mais je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte. J'ai froid, mais ne pas le voir me stresse tellement que j'en oublie mon état actuel. Je traverse le couloir à toute jambe. _S'il te plait. Jin._ Ne me dites pas qu'il est parti..._J'ai besoin de toi...Jin._ Je dois lui dire, il doit savoir, je dois savoir. _Où tu es Jin ? _Si tout ce qu'il me reste ne sont que des souvenirs, des éclats de rires et de voix, ça ne me suffira jamais. _J'ai besoin de te voir encore Jin. _J'ouvre la salle de bain. Elle est vide. _Ne me quitte pas Jin... _J'ouvre sa chambre. Il est là. Il est là, agenouillé sur le sol. Devant lui, posé sur le sol, mon tee-shirt. Il est trempé de larmes. Il est trempé des larmes de Jin. Il pleure, Jin pleure...Jin ne doit pas pleurer, Jin ne peut pas pleurer ! Quand il me voit, il se lève, doucement. Nous ne parlons pas. Qu'avons nous à nous dire ?

_Il est là. Jun est là. Il ne m'a pas oublié. Jun est là..._

Akanishi Jin plissa les yeux, scrutant son ami avec intensité. Son ami qui le regardait, perplexe, sans rien dire. Il pousse un profond soupir. D'une voix tremblante, il brisa le silence. Un lourd silence pesant, pleins de questions, de doutes, de réflexions. Un silence qui vous prenait le coeur et vous le retournait dans tous les sens, un silence froid qui vous donnait envie de partir en courant. Un silence aussi amoureux que haineux. Il le brisa.

_Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

_...Quoi ?

_QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS ! POURQUOI T'AS MIS AUTANT DE TEMPS A VENIR ?

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, alors qu'il se jetait sur son ami, rouant son torse de coup de poings.

_POURQUOI T'AS MIS AUTANT DE TEMPS ?

_...Dé...solé...

_JE PENSAIS QUE TU VIENDRAIS PAS !

Jun passa une main dans les cheveux de son kouhai, il le laisse le taper, il ne bronche pas.

_Je pensais que tu viendrais jamais me chercher...JE PENSAIS QUE TU...RAAAAH !

_Excuse-moi...

_J'ai failli partir...

_Pardon...

_J'ai commencé à croire que Yamapi et Ryo m'avaient menti, que tu ne m'aimais pas, que je m'étais fait des idées...je pensais que t'allais pas venir ! QUE TU T'EN FOUTAIS ! QUE T'ESSAIERAIS PAS DE VENIR ME CHERCHER ! JE !...j'ai eu tellement peur...

_Désolé...

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il le trempe de ses larmes.

Comment avaient-ils pu croire qu'il leur serait possible de vivre l'un sans l'autre ?

Comment ces deux hommes avaient-ils pu douter de leur sentiments ? Comment avaient-ils pu croire que l'homme qu'ils aimaient les ignorer ?

Comment avaient-il pu souhaiter passer à côté de tout ça ?

_Ne recommence plus jamais un truc pareil...

_...Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

_J'étais sensé rester une semaine avec ma famille, et partir après, mais au vu des récents évènements, je pourrais peut-être décider...de les voir un ou deux jours seulement ?

_Eh ? Tu...tu pars pas ce soir ?

_Bah non, pourquoi je partirai ce soir ? Ryo t'a pas dit ? C'est lui qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments et sur les tiens donc je me disais qu'il t'aurait sûrement...

Jun s'écarta d'un coup de l'homme toujours blottit contre son torse.

_Mais comment t'aurais voulu que Ryo me le dise !

_Bah je sais pas, il a pas appelé Nino pour que Nino te le dise ?

_Mais non il m'a pas... oh putain le connard...

_Quoi ?

_Ryo et Nino sont des mecs vraiment machiavéliques.

_Attends, tu veux dire que Ryo t'a pas...

_Non. Et Nino t'a jamais parlé hein ?

_...Jamais...

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Akanishi soupira et revint se blottir entre les bras de Jun dont le visage s'empourpra immédiatement.

_Jin...comment t'as fait pour ne jamais t'en rendre compte ? Pourquoi t'as pris autant de temps à ouvrir les yeux !

_...Je te retourne la question imbécile.

_Finalement, ça me va pas si mal le surnom Bakatsumoto.

Jin releva le visage et lui sourit. Un feu de désir insoutenable s'alluma dans le corps et le coeur de Jun. Il était beau, tellement beau. Il était blottit contre lui. Il ne regardait que lui. Il ne parlait qu'à lui. Ils étaient seuls. Et il l'aimait. Après toutes ces années, après toutes ces larmes versées, il en avait le coeur net : ils s'aimaient. Leur regard brûlant se croisèrent. Le visage d'Akanishi s'approchait indéniablement de celui de Matsumoto, de plus en plus, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent

Et alors, comment ne pas perdre le contrôle ? Comment rester maître de soi dans un moment pareil ? Jun agrippa le poignet de son kouhai et approfondit le baiser, laissant échapper de ses lèvres entr'ouvertes un léger gémissement lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Alors tout se passa très vite. Ce fut comme une décharge, un violent frisson qui parcourut leur corps, et chaque parcelle de leur peau était brûlante, alors qu'ils se consumaient dans le désir d'une passion nouvelle qui les raviva, leur prit le coeur, le corps et l'âme; il n'y avait plus que ça, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre, que de ces lèvres qui se confondent en un fiévreux baiser, un baiser chaud, doux et humide, et que de leur joue l'une contre l'autre, leurs doigts qui se frôlaient, et de cette main, qui passait en dessous du tissu, cherchant, avidement, furtivement, à se frayer un passage sur cette peau tant convoitée, la recouvrant de baisers, alors que leur souffle désordonné se faisait halètement, et que leur corps, tremblants, cherchaient encore un contact, une caresse, une sensation nouvelle et enivrante.

_J..Jin...a...attends...

_Je crois que j'ai attendu suffisamment longtemps sempai...et toi aussi d'ailleurs...

_Je...

Mais il ne put finir : il fut bousculer sur le lit, et ne put que céder face au corps si attirant qui surplombait le sien. L'ex membre de KAT-TUN, un sourire aguicheur étirant ses fines lèvres, débarrassa Matsumoto Jun de son tee-shirt, et glissa ses mains sur son torse pâle d'éphèbe, poussant un profond soupir. Il caressa ses hanches et sa taille fine, glissant langoureusement ses doigts sur sa peau.

_Hmmm...ton corps est aussi parfait que le dit la légende...

_Tu rigoles ? T'es bien plus musclé que moi...

_Mais c'est ça qui te rend si parfait...

Il déposa un premier baiser sur son torse et laissa ses lèvres glisser lentement jusqu'à ses tétons, qu'il s'amusa à mordiller de ses dents, lui tirant quelques soupirs.

_La diva pour moi tout seul... certains paieraient des millions pour être à ma place !

_Certains tueraient pour être à la mienne...

_Sûrement.

Jin débarrassa Jun de son pantalon tout en laissant dans son cou une belle marque de suçon, et soudain, arrêta tout mouvement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Akanishi ne répondit pas, prit dans ses bras le corps nu de son nouveau petit ami, et le serra contre lui, fort, si fort, qu'il crut étouffer.

_Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Lâche moi !

_Mais jsuis trop content ! Jsuis trop content !

_Ha ha ha, t'es...t'es mignon mais tu me fais mal là !

_Tant pis. Je veux t'étouffer entre mes bras !

_Eh ! Dis pas ça !

Il voulait le serrer si fort qu'il lui supplierait de le lâcher. Tant pis si il lui faisait mal, il voulait être sur de sentir sa présence entre ses bras, il voulait lui assurer qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Que même à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, il serait là, toujours là.

_C'est malin..Maintenant je veux plus partir à LA...

_Alors par pas ! Reste avec moi !

_Trop tard...je suis obligé de partir maintenant...

_Non ! T'es pas obligé, on n'est jamais vraiment obligé de rien !

_Désolé...mais je reviendrai ! Je reviendrai dès que possible, je te jure !

_T'as intérêt...t'as sérieusement intérêt...

Il voulait s'imprégner de son odeur, il voulait l'imprégner de la sienne, il voulait connecter leurs esprits pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais être vraiment séparés. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il se décida enfin à desserrer son emprise, cédant face aux coups de bassins provocateurs et ô combien efficaces de Matsumoto.

La chaleur de leur deux corps fins et souples se déhanchant l'un contre l'autre.

La passion de leur baiser, la fougue brûlante de leur regard, les battements de leur coeur.

Le désir grandissant encore un peu plus à chaque minute passée, leur voix tremblantes, et le son de leur gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce. Ressentir l'autre au plus profond de son corps. Ils n'avaient plus besoin que de ça, leurs voix ne faisaient plus qu'une, leur corps aussi. Une dernière fois, une énième fois, une ultime fois, un baiser, une caresse, épuisés, ils s'écroulent l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais l'un se relève, très vite, paniqué.

_Jun ! Jun !

_...Quoi ?

_Tout ça, c'était pour te dire un truc super important, et je te l'ai toujours pas dit !

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Jun, je devais te dire quelque chose...

_Oui ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et sourit encore de ce sourire si aguicheur, avant de lui susurrer d'une voix chaude et amoureuse :

_Jun, je t'aime !

_...ça, je l'avais compris, Bakanishi !

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ._. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! Retrouvez Jun dans l'OS « Ton plus grand fan c'est moi » qui fait office de chapitre 2 alors que ya aucun rapport. x) Voignaa ! (L)

Aki

P.S : je deviens pas de plus en plus guimauve moi ? O_O' Pas relue à fond, désolée.


	2. Ton plus grand fan c'est moi

Couple : PiJun /!\ Shonen-Ai

Note : et voilà le deuxième OS yaoi dédicacé à Sev ! Je l'ai écrit tard (et posté en retard), donc désolée si c'est (très) médiocre. Depuis que j'ai découvert ce couple, je le trouve particulièrement moe ! mais un soft moe, no eros! Donc pas de lemon pour cet OS non plus ^^ Enjoy ! (au fait, gomen, mais j'ai pas entièrement relu .w.)

**Ton plus grand fan, c'est moi.**

Il lui fallut un long, très long moment pour enfin émerger de la douce chaleur de son lit, et la douleur persistant dans son crâne ne l'aidait pas du tout. Bâillant, grommelant, il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, avant de poser un regard sur l'homme qui le regardait, devant lui, dans le miroir.

_Quelle sale tête. Mauvaise idée de faire les cons jusqu'à trois heures du matin.

En effet, la veille, il était sorti en ville avec Tomohisa Yamashita. Il ne connaissait pas très bien son kouhai avant, mais il avait eut l'occasion de vraiment lui parler, de le comprendre et de rire avec lui, et depuis ils étaient plutôt bons amis. Ou du moins assez pour aller boire et danser, en se racontant leur petits malheurs, leurs anecdotes au boulot, leur vide dans leur vie amoureuse, le dernier potin sur Monsieur X ou encore les derniers cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus des fans.

_Mal à la tête, mal à la tête, grommela-t-il en cherchant ses vêtements.

Et il était déjà midi et demie. Il devait être à quatorze heures au bureau de la Johnny's ! Et il n'habitait pas tout prêt ! Zut, il savait bien qu'il aurait mieux fait de dormir directement là bas... Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Un sourire illumina son visage fatigué quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de son portable privé et non pas du boulot. Il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir :

« Réveil douloureux ! '; boire moins et dormir plus la prochaine fois … aïe, Matsumoto-sempaaaai, je veux pas aller travailler ! que faire ? Je peux me cacher chez toi ? (rires) en tout cas il en faudra d'autres des soirées comme ça =) à plus tard et essaie de pas arriver en retard au boulot ! Je sais pas toi mais moi ça risque d'être le cas et je vais me faire engueuler par Ryo et Koyama ! j'ai peur! Pi »

Il s'empressa d'écrire la réponse :

« j'ai jamais été en retard, ça commencera pas aujourd'hui ! j'ai mal à la tête aussi … mais la soirée d'hier valait largement le réveil douloureux (=^.^=) allez, cours ! et t'inquiètes pas, si ils te font trop peur t'as qu'à dire que c'est moi qui t'ai retenu prisonnier chez moi toute la matinée (rires) ou pas ! (rires) bye bye. Matsujun »

Une fois sa réponse envoyée, l'idole s'empressa d'enfiler les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, et appela un taxi. Très vite, la voiture arriva, il descendit les marches qui menaient à son appartement et se précipita à l'air libre. La lumière lui brûla un instant les yeux, et un vent froid gifla son visage. Le ciel commençait à se charger de nuages noirs, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il enroula son écharpe autours de son cou, et entra dans la voiture qui venait de se garer devant lui, faisant un petit signe de la main amusé à l'affiche qui montrait son visage en gros plan quelques mètres plus loin.

C'est au bout d'une heure et vingt minutes au moins que le véhicule se stoppa de nouveau, devant le grand bâtiment de la Johnny's, en bordure de Tokyo. Il paya le chauffeur et lui marmonna un rapide « merci » avant de s'élancer en courant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, traversa le couloir et grimpa tous les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les quatre autres membres de son groupe étaient en haut de ceux-ci. Il se plaqua alors contre le mur, et une fois hors de vue, tourna à l'angle, prit les deuxièmes escaliers pour arriver à l'autre extrémité du couloir et il n'eut plus que quelques pas à faire pour ouvrir grand la porte de leur salle de répétition, et se jeter sur le canapé du fond de la pièce. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Satoshi Ohno, Shô Sakurai, Kazunari Ninomiya et Masaki Aiba entraient.

_Ah ! Jun ? T'étais déjà là ? s'étonna Ohno.

_Oui...répondit le jeune homme une fois sa respiration quelque peu régulière, je vous attendais.

_Hmm...Bon, Nino, t'as finis de jouer ?

_Atteends, répondit ce dernier, je sauvegarde...

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de sa console, plissé dans un effort d'intense concentration, le jeune homme partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Matsumoto, sans pour autant lâcher sa DS.

_Bon, annonça Riida, avant qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit, Jun, Aiba, vous êtes attendu à 15 heures, donc dans une demie heure, dans le studio photo B, tout en bas. Ils vous veulent pour un magasine.

_D'accord ! Super ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas posé ensemble, hein Jun ?

_Et comme la séance commence à 15 heures, reprit le plus vieux, vous avez plutôt intérêt à partir dès maintenant pour avoir le temps de vous préparer.

MatsuJun se leva en souriant et tira Masaki par le bras.

_Bon, eh ben on y va alors. A toute à l'heure !

Il ouvrit la porte, tirant toujours son ami par le poignet, et descendit hâtivement toutes les marches de l'escalier.

_Pourquoi t'es si pressé ?

_Je veux avoir le temps de passer par ma loge, pour voir si j'ai d'autres lettres de fans. Je te laisse ici, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes d'accord ?

_Comme tu voudras …

Il laissa là son ami et ouvrit la porte de sa loge, y déposa son sac, et se dirigea vers le petit colis qui l'attendait sur la table. Il en arracha le carton, sortit une première lettre au hasard et fut ravi de voir qu'il était tombé sur celle qu'il voulait lire.

_« Cher Matsumoto Jun,_

_je fais de plus en plus d'effort pour bien écrire japonais, j'espère que ça se voit ? _

_J'ai acheté le nouveau Potatoe dans lequel vous apparaissez aux côtés de Sakurai, et votre interview m'a vraiment amusée ! J'ai appris que vous alliez poser avec Aiba ? Cela devrait sûrement avoir lieu aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être même déjà en train de se passer ! Amusez-vous bien et faites nous encore de magnifique photos ! J'ai eu la chance d'aller à vos deux concerts au Tokyo Dome dernièrement. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire que j'ai vraiment passé un superbe moment, ça me paraît évident ! Arashi est vraiment fantastique, sur scène comme partout ailleurs ! Il me tarde d'y retourner ! _

_Que vous dire d'autres Matsumoto-san, que je ne vous ai pas dit dans une précédente lettre ? Vous mettez du soleil dans ma vie ! Quand vous souriez, tout ne peux qu'aller bien, et quand vous chantez, mon coeur bat plus vite ! Vous avez un réel talent, je vous admire et vous adore ! Alors continuez encore et encore !_

_Votre plus grande fan, _

_Clara. »_

Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire, et il déposa la lettre sur un tas d'autres, dans une petite boîte sur laquelle était écrite un « Clara » à l'écriture maladroite. Il compta son courrier, ou du moins ce que le 'facteur' lui avait donné (bon nombres de lettres et cadeaux étaient filtrés!) mais n'eut le temps que d'en lire deux ou trois autres. Heureux, il sortit son portable, presque par réflexe, dans l'optique d'envoyer un message à Yamashita :

« Yattah ! 57 lettres aujourd'hui. dont une de la française, tu sais, je t'avais déjà fait lire une de ses lettres ~ t'es jaloux nee ? Hein t'es jaloux ?»

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« haha, si tu le dis ! en tout cas je n'en ai eu « que » 50 aujourd'hui =( il faut croire que tu m'as encore dépassé sempai ^^; et sinon ! Je ne suis pas arrivé en retard ! :D »

« eh bah voilà, qu'est-ce que je te disais, fallait courir ! :) »

« ouais, mais je me suis quand même fait engueuler par Ryo et Koyama … -_-' »

« Eeeh ? Pourquoi ? (ò_ô) »

« parce que je suis pas arrivé en retard, et qu'il voulait que je sois en retard pour pouvoir m'engueuler ... »

« ces gars sont pas logiques ... faut que j'y aille ! On se voit ce soir peut-être ? Bye bye !»

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche, sortit de sa loge qu'il ferma à clé, et partit dans le studio B rejoindre Aiba. On le maquilla, on l'habilla, on le prit en photo sous tous les angles, on le félicita et on lui donna des conseils, il s'amusa avec Aiba plus qu'il ne se concentrait sur la shooting, et c'est au bout d'une bonne heure qu'on les libéra, après qu'ils aient tous les deux soigneusement fait le tri parmi les photos qui avaient été prises. Fatigué et ruisselant de sueur (les projecteurs, ça donne chaud...) il informa Masaki qu'il lui fallait juste une dizaine de minutes pour prendre sa douche et qu'il les rejoindrait ensuite. Il entra donc dans les vestiaires de la JE, ébouriffa en passant les cheveux trempés de quelques juniors qui se lavaient aussi, et posa son sac dans un des casiers. Il trouva un endroit plutôt isolé pour être calme, plia soigneusement ses vêtements et les déposa dans un panier qu'il poussa à l'abri de l'eau. Il tourna le robinet, et une pluie d'eau froide s'abattit sur lui, lui arrachant un violent frisson. Il s'habitua peu à peu à cette température et secoua vivement la tête avant de tourner le pommeau de l'autre côté. Très vite, l'eau devint chaude. Il la laissa couler le long de son corps, les bras ballants, la tête renversée en arrière, s'enivrant de cette soudaine sensation de bien-être, quand quelqu'un l'interpella :

_Oh ! Jun !

Surpris, il se retourna, et un grand sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit la personne qu'il avait devant lui.

_Yo ! Pi ! Comment ça va ?

_Bien, très bien … Et toi ? Ah, mais tu veux peut-être que je te laisse tout seul ?

_Non, non, t'inquiètes, tu peux rester...ça va aussi oui...je viens d'avoir une séance photo avec Aiba. C'était sympa.

_Ah oui ? Bon, tant mieux.

Il se déshabilla à son tour (oh mon dieu je me dis que ça doit être trop bien Pi ET Jun en même temps sous la douche *O*), il se déshabilla donc, sans lâcher son sempai du regard, sans arrêter de sourire.

_Quoi ?

_Hm ? Non...Rien..je me disais que t'es bien foutu en fait.

_Pfff. Tu te regardes parfois ?

_Ben quoi ? dit Pi en baissant le regard.

_Bah ya Monsieur Muscles et ya Monsieur Moi quoi.

_Mais je te jure que Monsieur Toi est quand même très attirant.

_Même qu'il reçoit plus de lettres que Monsieur Muscles.

_Ah oui mais ça c'est un tout autre problème ! Si les fans voyez ces messieurs tout nu je suis sur que ce ne serait plus pareil.

_Ah, ça a pourtant déjà été fait pour Monsieur Muscles. Mais ça n'a pas augmenté son nombre de lettres ! (et puis ça a été fait pour moi aussi, mais passons.)

_...C'est parce que les fans l'ont vu que de dos c'est tout !

_Ah en effet, c'est sur que si en plus elles l'avaient vu de face, il n'aurait plus eu de lettres du tout ce bon monsieur !

_Bon, ta gueule un peu, non ? J'ai commencé en te complimentant et voilà comment ça termine !

_Scuse...dit Matsumoto en souriant et en rinçant ses cheveux pleins de savons.

_Ouais ouais …

Ils attrapèrent leur serviette, s'essuyèrent, et enfilèrent leur vêtements.

_Bon, Jun, je bavarderai bien encore un peu mais j'ai pas trop le temps là. On se voit plus tard ? Ciao !

_Ok ! Ja nee !

Et chacun retourna à ses propres occupations.

Les journées passaient tranquillement pour Matsumoto Jun. Il s'amusait avec les membres de son groupe, sortait de temps en temps avec son nouvel ami (Yamapi), et glandait chez lui, bien tranquillement, allongé sur le canapé, absorbé par son écran de télévision, ou bien il rangeait sa maison, arrangeait la décoration et faisait du repassage (quelle femme bonne à marier ce Jun !) Arrivé au boulot, il découvrait chaque jour un peu plus de lettres, qu'il n'avait cependant presque jamais le temps de lire. Mais chaque jour, donc, il ouvrait tout de même celle de 'Clara' qu'il lisait jusqu'au bout, comblé. Chaque jour, elle l'aimait un peu plus, s'intéressait un peu plus, son discours se faisait plus enjoué. Chaque jour, Tomohisa lui envoyait des sms, parfois pour lui demander le nombre de cadeaux qu'il recevait, d'autres fois juste pour l'embêter.

Mais un jour, tout cessa.

Tout ou presque.

Alors que Clara lui faisait petit à petit comprendre qu'elle ne lui écrirait plus, ou moins qu'avant, le nombre de ses lettres baissaient encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reçoive plus que quinze, et dix, et cinq, et plus du tout. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, de toute façon cela lui faisait plaisir mais ce n'est pas comme s'il allait y répondre ! Il prétexta un problème dans l'enceinte de la Johnny's, et supposa que tous étaient dans le même cas. Mais quand un jour, Yamashita lui annonça fièrement qu'il en avait reçue 68, il tiqua.

_Comment ça soixante-huit ?

Jun s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés, boudeur.

_Soixante huit, comme le nombre qui précède soixante neuf et suit soixante sept. T'es jaloux ?

_Nan, nan, grommela-t-il.

_T'en as eu combien ?

_...

_Wouhouu ?

_...

_Juun ?

_...Aucune !

_Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ya du avoir erreur...

_Bah c'est ce que je pensais au début, moi aussi ! Alors j'ai attendu, je me suis même renseigné, mais ya vraiment qu'à moi que ça fait ça !

_Mouahahaha ! Les fans ont enfin compris ce qui valait vraiment la peine sur cette terre!

_Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, toi ?

Tomohisa se leva, et se laissa tomber mollement aux côtés de son sempai.

_Bah ouais, plutôt. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autres à part un problème dans le courrier ?

_...Je sais pas. Quelqu'un qui me fait une farce peut-être ?

_Ouais hyper marrant comme farce ! Hyper gamin surtout.

_Oui bah justement !

_Mais tous les Johnny's ne sont pas … non t'as raison, c'est sûrement une mauvaise blague de leur part.

_Oui. Je compte mener une petite enquête, annonça-t-il très sérieusement.

_Bon. Je t'aiderais si tu veux, mais je te promets rien, je suis pas mal occupé ces temps-ci et puis ça ne me déplaît pas tant que ça de savoir que tu reçois plus de lettres.

Matsumoto Jun soupira et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Tu viens ? Je vais d'abord aller questionner les membres de mon groupe.

_J'arrive j'arrive. Mais tu crois que c'est une de leur blague ?

_Je sais pas...on sait jamais.

_J'opte pour Ninomiya-kun moi.  
_Tout le monde opte pour Nino dans ce genre de situations. Mais l'ennemi n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit ! Allez, viens.

Arriva tout d'abord Aiba Masaki. Mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ses yeux qui commencèrent à briller quand il fut accusé par Jun les empêcha de continuer l'interrogatoire.

_Mooh Aiba-chaan désolé ! Je savais bien que c'était pas toi de toute façon je t'ai pas soupçonné une seconde !

_C'est..c'est vrai hein ?

_Mais oui !

_Parce que moi je ferai jamais ça hein !

_Oui je sais. Je sais.

Vint ensuite le leader du groupe, Ohno.

_Riida ?

_Hm ?

_Je reçois plus aucun courrier en ce moment. Tu penses pas que quelqu'un aurait voulu me faire une farce par hasard ?

_Eh ? En te prenant tes lettres ? Oh, ça va hein, certains sont peut-être jaloux que tu reçoives plus de lettres que nous mais on n'a pas que ça à faire !

_Bah je sais bien mais tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

_Si. Mais en tout cas, moi, j'ai rien à voir là dedans Jun ! C'est bas et même pas drôle comme coup.

_Hum...sûrement.

Peu après, entra Shô Sakurai.

_Ah ! Shô-kun !

_Haaai ?

_Je reçois plus de lettres en ce moment et..

_Eh ? Maji de ? Je savais bien qu'un jour les fans comprendraient que tu mérites pas toutes ces lettres !

_Non, mais, sérieusement.

_Ah ? Sérieusement ? Je sais pas...c'est bizarre...tu veux que je t'aide à chercher le voleur ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Dis ? Ça pourrait être marrant nee !

_Euh, oui, non, écoute, je...je vais me débrouiller, c'est gentil de t'être proposé.

Nos deux enquêteurs improvisés, enfoncés dans le canapé, essayaient de trouver des indices dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien de bon à tirer de ces trois hommes. Alors entra le dernier membre du groupe; Kazunari Ninomiya.

_Tiens ! Jun ! Tomo-chan ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_On t'attendait justement. Nino, tu peux t'asseoir s'il-te-plaît ?

_Euh, ouais, bien sur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Eh ben voilà, en ce moment je reçois plus du tout de lettres de fans et...

_YATTAAAH ! Si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment !

_C'est sérieusement pas le moment de se réjouir Nino ! Je pense que quelqu'un s'amuse à me les voler et je crois que c'est toi !

_Mais si, ya vraiment de quoi se réjou...hein ? Attends...quelqu'un t'a volé tes lettres ?

_Sans doute.

_Et tu penses que c'est moi ?

_Oui. Qu'est-ce que t'as à dire pour ta défense ?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Eh ? Mais j'en sais rien moi ! J'ai pas besoin de tes lettres tu sais ! Et ya des moyens beaucoup plus amusant et intéressant pour faire chier les gens !

_Mais alors aide moiii ! Qui ça peut être ?

Yamashita soupira.

_Bon, moi je sais pas, et il commence à se faire tard, je rentre.

_Eh mais attends ! On sait même pas encore qui...

_Tu me tiendras au courant ! Et on aura tout le loisir de chercher demain. Bye bye.

Et sur ces mots il ferma la porte.

_Raah, il m'est d'aucune aide celui là...râla Matsumoto.

Un fin sourire étira alors les lèvres de Nino.

_Si tu veux mon avis...commença-t-il.

_Hm ?

_Si tu veux mon avis, c'est Tomo qui cache tes lettres.

_Eh ? Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ! Dis pas n'importe quoi toi.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce. Jun se tortillait les doigts, inquiets. Et s'il avait raison ?

_Tu crois ?

_Vous êtes tous les deux deux des Johnny's les plus populaires non ? Et vous êtes ceux qui vendent le mieux (enfin en ce moment surtout toi mais passons) alors il est normal que Yamapi ressente une pointe de jalousie, non ? Tu lui dis le nombre de lettres que tu reçois ?

_Oui...oui ça m'arrive...souvent même. Et je lui en lis parfois aussi.

_Eh bah voilà. Je suis sur que c'est lui qui te les a prises.

_Mais...Mais dans ce cas là il en aurait juste volé quelques unes par jour, juste assez pour me battre ! Pas toutes d'un coup ou presque ! Il est pas con quand même !

_Aaahh, je sais pas. Mais si jamais tu veux vérifier...

Un long sourire éclairant toujours son visage, Ninomiya claqua des doigts, et automatiquement, de la porte de derrière, arriva Nishikido Ryo, une clé à la main, qu'il tendit presque royalement à son ami, lui chuchotant au passage :

_Tu aimes vraiment les mises en scène qui te mettent en valeur, hein ?

_J'adore.

Le jeune homme tendit la clé à son ami.

_Si tu veux vérifier, tu peux toujours passer chez lui.

Ryo sortit son portable de sa poche et montra à Jun un mail qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Monsieur fait les courses et sort boire un verre avec Toma. Tu as le temps...

_Mais c'est pas bien de fouiller chez les gens !

_Ah ?

Ninomiya reprit la clé.

_Comme tu veux alors.

_Non ! Mais...rends la moi !

D'une attitude purement puérile, Matsumoto se jeta sur Ninomiya et lui reprit la clé des mains, les sourcils froncés.

_J'y vais.

_Tu fais bien.

Et Ryo en agitant son portable;

_Tiens nous au courant !

Une bonne demi heure après cela, Jun se tenait sur le palier de la porte de Yamapi, serrant fortement la clé entre ses doigts, bien décidé à prouver à Ninomiya et Nishikido qu'ils avaient torts. Il enfonça la clé dans la serrure, tourna, et se faufila à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Plutôt spacieux, bien éclairé, jolie mobilier, mais un peu bordélique comme endroit. Son coeur battait à toute allure. S'infiltrer ainsi chez les gens était mal, il le savait, et il avait peur, très peur, de voir son ami débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Ce petit incident aurait pu rompre leur amitié ! Mais en même temps, c'était très excitant comme expérience, et, curieux, il s'empressa de fouiller le salon. Tout d'abord, derrière les canapés, en dessous de la table, dans le meuble télé, mais il ne trouva rien. Son regard s'arrêta sur deux immenses boîtes, cachées derrière l'escalier, qu'il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Mais il ne trouva que des DVD et magazines dont il ne préféra pas vérifier le contenu... Il chercha un instant dans la cuisine, en dessous de l'évier, dans les placards à couverts, mais là non plus, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il souleva les coussins du canapé, et s'y laissa tomber, cherchant à se reposer quelques minutes, car mine de rien, tout ça était fatiguant. Il se releva finalement, et se précipita dans sa chambre, croisant les doigts pour ne rien y trouver, car il espérait de tout son coeur que Yamashita n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Il se baissa en dessous du lit, vérifia dans les commodes, et dans les armoires débordantes de vêtements en tout genre (dont des robes occidentales dont il ne chercha pas la provenance...) Épuisé après avoir cherché presque une heure, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas...et quelque chose attira son attention. Le matelas n'était pas très confortable. Il ressentait comme une gêne dans son dos. Surpris, il se releva d'un bond, et le souleva, découvrant avec horreur sur les lattes du lit, plusieurs dizaines de grandes enveloppes, contenant sûrement toutes les lettres qu'il ne recevait plus.

_C'est quoi ce bordel...

Il les déposa toutes sur le sol, et alors remarqua que la poubelle, caché sous le bureau, était elle aussi remplie de lettres et d'enveloppes, déchirées, chiffonnées, brûlées... Il sentit presque d'amères larmes monter dans ses yeux.

_J'y crois pas...

Il vida le contenu de la poubelle à côté de lui, sortit toutes les lettres des enveloppes, et en saisit quelques unes. Comme il s'y attendait, toutes lui étaient adressées. Dans le tas, il en retrouva au moins dix signées « Clara » et alors il ne put s'empêcher de crier de rage. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? À quoi tout cela rimait ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucun sentiment de compétition entre les deux hommes, alors pourquoi lui voler toutes ces lettres, pourquoi ? Il en lut quelques unes. La plupart étaient détruites, mais celles de Clara étaient toutes intactes. Et quelque chose l'étonna encore plus. Les lettres qui n'avait pas été abîmées, ou du moins à peine chiffonnées, semblaient toutes avoir été écrites par la même personne. Il compara longuement les deux écritures, stupéfait.

_Clara signait sous différents prénoms ? Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? … Uwah, elle me fait sa déclaration d'amour dans celle-la ? Dans celle-la aussi ?

Il se releva, observant, médusé, les centaines de lettres qui jonchaient le sol autours de lui, et remarqua alors un tiroir d'un meuble qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ouvert. Il le tira, mais celui-ci résista, il prit appui sur le mur avec son pied, et tira encore de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que le meuble cède, s'écroulant sur le sol par la même occasion. Là encore, des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres lui étant toutes adressées, et portant la même écriture, mais qui cette fois, n'avait jamais été envoyées.

_Eh ? Ya pas de timbre ni rien...comment il les a eu celle-là ?

Sa gorge se noua encore et il se retint de pleurer devant tout le courrier brûlé et arraché qu'il découvrit.

_C'était pourtant si gentil ce qu'elles disaient...pourquoi il a fait ça...pourquoi il a fait ça...

C'est alors que Jun découvrit, caché en dessous d'un coussin, une lettre qui n'avait même pas encore été terminée. Il la prit, et alors, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il sortit précipitamment de sa poche le mot que Yamapi lui avait écrit dernièrement, et compara les deux écritures.

_Identiques...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il commença à la lire;

_« Cher Matsumoto-san,_

_Bonjour ! C'est Clara. Je vous écris de moins en moins souvent en ce moment, sûrement l'avez-vous remarqué ? Enfin, peut-être pas, après tout vous n'avez sans doute pas le temps de lire mes lettres, mais... »_

Il ne put lire la suite, car il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Paniqué, il pensa tout d'abord à se cacher et à ranger les lettres rapidement en dessous du lit, mais la colère prit le dessus. Il voulait une explication. Il attrapa entre ses bras une bonne centaine de lettre, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas les faire tomber, et marcha, obstiné, jusqu'à l'entrée, où Yamapi sursauta en le voyant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu...

_C'EST QUOI !

Il jeta alors les lettres qu'il tenait dans ses mains au visage de son ami.

_Pourquoi tu me voles toutes ces lettres ! Pourquoi ?

_Je..mais... Tu sais que c'est puni par la loi de s'incruster chez les gens comme ça ?

_Tu sais que c'est puni par la loi de voler ? Explique toi !

_Ya rien à dire, dégage de chez moi !

Jun attrapa alors un des papiers et le brandit furieusement sous le nez de Tomohisa.

_Comment ça ya rien à dire ? Monsieur refuse que j'ai des fans ? Monsieur est jaloux de moi parce que je reçois des lettres, alors monsieur pète son câble, me les vole et...ET LES BRÛLE ? Elles m'étaient destinées ! Je voulais les lire !

_Mais tu t'en fous, tu les lis jamais de toute façon !

_Non, je m'en fous pas, c'est quoi cette excuse à la con ? Et celles de Clara, pourquoi tu les as volés, t'étais jaloux à ce point ? Et la lettre que t'es en train de m'écrire, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Hein ? Tu voulais te faire passer pour Cla...

Un long silence s'abattit alors sur les deux hommes, et Yamapi, les bras croisés sur son torse, rouge de rage ou de honte, fixait le sol comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose de cette terre.

_Attends...souffla Matsumoto.

Mais il secoua la tête, sachant cette étrange éventualité de son esprit, et saisit plutôt un paquet de vingt lettres détruites.

_Pourquoi t'es jaloux de moi à ce point, répond !

_JE SUIS PAS JALOUX DE TOI ! Je suis jaloux d'elles et de leur déclaration à la CON, ah, c'est facile d'aimer une idole qu'on verra jamais de sa vie, à qui on parlera jamais, avec leurs petits mots doux et leurs petits coeurs ces gamines me font PITIE, elles te connaissent même pas, et elles te rendent heureux en t'écrivant leur amour et ça M'ENERVE !

_Pourquoi ? Je comprends pas, t'es pas clair Pi ! Je comprends vraiment pas !

_Eh bah creuse toi la tête en dégageant de ma maison et en rentrant chez toi !

_Non ! Je rentrerai pas ! J'ai encore pleins de trucs à éclaircir !

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Yamashita, bien décidé à comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire, mais le leader le poursuivit. Il se débattit violemment, et réussit à attraper cinquante lettres intactes, et quelques brûlées, avant de courir jusqu'au salon.

_Alors laisse moi partir avec ça, que je les lise et que je comprenne pourquoi c'est la même écriture, et pourquoi tu les as pas déchirées !

Mais Yamapi se jeta sur lui, furieux, et arracha de ses mains le plus de lettres possible.

_LACHE CA ! Je t'interdis de les lire ! Dégage de chez moi, et rends moi ces lettres !

_Pourquoi ? Elles me sont adressées, je les lis SI JE VEUX !

Tomohisa poussa Jun jusqu'à la porte, continuant rageusement à récupérer les lettres pour les jeter sur le sol.

_LES LIS PAS ! LES LIS PAS !

_Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! Laisse moi tranquille, je t'ai rien fait !

_Dégage !

Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied, et poussa Matsumoto à l'extérieur, qui s'accrocha à la poignée de toutes ses forces.

_NOOOON Je partirai pas sans explicatioooooons !

_Raah tu m'énerves !

Il agrippa les épaules de Jun et le força à sortir, et celui-ci, pleurant presque de rage, lui demanda :

_Explique moi au moins, et explique moi SERIEUSEMENT cette fois, ce que tu as contre mes fans ! Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'elles m'écrivent, hein ? Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'elles m'envoient leurs lettres ?

Tomohisa Yamashita poussa un profond soupir, arracha des mains de Jun les dernières lettres qu'il avait réussi à garder, les jeta sur le sol derrière lui et lâcha :

_Non mais c'est parce que ton plus grand fan, c'est moi, et seulement moi.

Et sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lettres de Jun, et claqua la porte.

**-FIN-**

Voili-voilouu /O/ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais que la fin est un peu brouillon, mais je la trouve plutôt mignonne, et j'imagine que vous, vous avez tout compris du pourquoi du comment 8'D (sauf si vous vous appelez Jun Matsumoto, auquel cas je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me donner votre numéro de téléphone!) J'espère que ça t'a plu Sev ! =^^=

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis & merci de me lire.

Aki.


End file.
